Thy Eternal Sky
by Amaya Ishimoto
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, now an orphan at a young age, was found shortly by someone willing to adopt him. Adventures ensues and many new and old friends are met. Warnings inside and rated slight language. Will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me~ If it did, I wouldn't be writing ****fan****fics on it now would I?**

**WARNINGS: OOC characters (especially Tsuna), some language, and a bit of shounen-ai? (more like perverted Mukuro). I think that's about it… Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: I'm not really good at writing but I just felt like this was a good idea so I wrote this. I hope you all like it and if there are any mistakes or anything, don't hesitate to tell me alright? Thank you very much for clicking this though! Please enjoy~)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything<strong>

Gun shots could be heard throughout the house as a young boy, no older than eight years of age, watched his aunt lying lifelessly on the floor. The boy had spiked, light brown hair and big, beautiful eyes that matched his hair color. This adorable brunette's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi or more commonly known as Tsuna. He was currently hidden inside a shelf at the corner of the living room, behind the sofa making it very easy to miss. The shelf door had a tiny hole that allowed Tsuna to see what's happening outside. He watched as his aunt got tortured for his whereabouts then shot to death when the men in black was certain she could not provide them the answers they wanted. He doesn't care really, but the way she was handled almost made him gasp out in terror. Now don't mistake him, he wasn't afraid he just couldn't help but feel pity for her. He looked away, unable to watch any longer but soon, the gun shots died out followed by the sounds of people running and shouting frantically, then silence. Curious, he turned to look through the hole again just to see those men in black on their knees, their arms up in surrender and these other men in black holding guns against their heads. At that same moment, a blonde man with sky blue eyes, wearing a black suit underneath his black cloak and gravity defying spiky hair like Tsuna's, walked into the room. He was followed by a man with pink -cough- RED hair, red (?) eyes, a red tattoo covering most of the right side of his face, and wearing a black suit like the blonde man. Surprisingly, the blonde man looked a lot like Tsuna, they could be twins if they didn't have different eye and hair colors, and the age gap since the man looked to be in about his mid-twenties.

"Primo, there are no survivors found but we don't see the child that's supposedly in this woman's care. At least, it said so in the information given to us by Alaude," the pink haired man informed the blonde one that is now known as Primo.

"Keep searching, G. We got here too late I at least want to know the child is safe." It was just a whisper but G heard it well. He also felt guilty for not being able to get here in time to save the woman and the others living in the nearby. They stood there staring at the bloody body of the woman in front of them with pity. Hearing this, Tsuna felt it was safe to finally get out from that shelf. He somehow knew that those men were here to help him from the beginning, but he wanted to make sure so he stayed quiet until he heard what they said. He slowly opened the shelf's door and crawled out. The creaking of the door caught Primo and G's attention. They snapped their heads toward the direction of the shelf and saw a little boy crawling out. They immediately made their way to the cute brunette to help him up and ask him a few questions. "Hello there little one, are you alright?" Primo asked. He was worried about the child since he was actually there the whole time. He might have saw all the carnage going on and that could have traumatized the poor boy. All he got for an answer was a shy nod. Tsuna wasn't a shy person, really, but all these years without proper human contact except for his aunt, which could barely count as 'human', made him feel a little nervous to be in the presence of so many people at once. He played with the end of his shirt and blushed. The kid was very cute and it surprised the two older men that he looked so much like Primo but they didn't voice it out in case he felt frightened.

"Hey kid, what's your name? What were you doing in that shelf?" G was never one to be patient thus causing many problems and this time, Primo was sure it would scare the kid.

"G-, "Primo was cut off by a soft voice which was coming from the child.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi… but most people just call me Tsuna… And I was in that shelf because I was hiding…" Tsuna replied softly, still playing with the hem of his shirt and blushing. It was a rather cute sight and Primo had to resist the urge to hug him while G just looked away to hide the oncoming blush.

"Ok then Tsuna, do you… do you know what happened here?" Tsuna nodded again. "Are you sure you're alright?" Another nod. "I see… Alright then, if you say so. G, can you check if he has any other relatives that can take care of him?"

"Sure, wait a sec. Hmm…. It says here that this woman is his only family member left. Doesn't seem like there are any other people to take care of him either…"

"I see… Well then Tsuna, would you like to come home with me? There are some kids your age at home too. I'm sure they would love to keep you company."

Tsuna stared at Primo incredulously before asking, "R-Really? I-I can go with you?"

"Of course. Come, let's get going it's almost dinnertime. I'm sure you're hungry right?"

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, GIOTTO?" G shouted all of a sudden. Primo and Tsuna winced at the high volume.

"G you're scaring Tsuna and no, I do plan on bringing Tsuna home with me." Primo, now also known as Giotto, sighed while Tsuna just looked at the two adults in confusion.

"WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLEMAKERS AT HOME, WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE!"

"But G, what else are we supposed to do with the kid? Put him in an orphanage? Not possible. You should know me well enough to know I would never do that."

"But-"

"G, I won't change my mind on this. Now let's get going before we miss dinner." Giotto walked away, holding Tsuna's small hand.

"Che. Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." G sighed and followed Giotto out of the house and into their car.

* * *

><p>It took about fifteen minutes for the carriage to get to their destination which is actually a mansion in the middle of a forest that Tsuna's always noticed when he peeked out the windows in his aunt's house. Though that only applied to the forest since it was so big and visible while the mansion was hidden from outsiders view making it seem mysterious and hard to find so to actually be able to see it made Tsuna amazed. The carriage came to a complete stop once it reached the mansion's metal doors. G kicked open the door and got out while Giotto just calmly stepped out before helping Tsuna out too. They went inside and were 'attacked' by 5 kids and one standing far away from the crowd. Tsuna hid behind Giotto and peeked out from behind him. He noticed that he recognized 3 of those kids.<p>

"H-Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, and Kyoya-nii?" The three children, whose names were called, snapped their heads towards the brunette when they heard that familiar voice call their names. Hayato had silver hair and jade green eyes while both Takeshi and Kyoya had black hair but Takeshi had dark brown eyes and Kyoya had cloudy gray eyes. Kyoya walked up to the brunette and stared.

"Tsuna…" They all said in unison.

"Uwah~ It's been so long~ I missed you guys~" Tsuna threw himself at the one closest to him, which was Kyoya. This caused many to gasp and stare at the brave little brunette that had the courage to hug THE Hibari Kyoya. He was renowned for being emotionless and cold towards others, and had a passion for fighting. He wields a pair of steel tonfas and "bites to death" those who dare defy him and his rules. Well, that's what everyone else thinks about him so they were very shocked when they saw Kyoya actually hugging the brunette back instead of "biting him to death". They stood there gaping while Hayato glared at him enviously and Takeshi just smiled at them but there was a rarely shown seriousness in his eyes.

"Wait, you guys know that little one?" Giotto was the first to recover from his shock.

"Hm? You mean Tsuna? Yeah, we all used to live in Japan remember? Hayato and I were classmates with Tsuna and Kyoya was our senpai"

"O-oh… I see…"

"Oh? You're back already, Giotto?" A black haired man who looked just like Takeshi with clothing from the Heian era of Japan walked down the stairs. "Oh? And who might this little be? He looks just like you, Giotto! Haha!"

"Asari. Yeah, I just got back and this-," Giotto was cut off.

"Hey dad! This is Tsuna, the one I told you about!" Takeshi shouted then pointed towards the brunette.

"Oh~ So this is the 'cute little brother' that I have been told so much about? Well he certainly is cute!"

"Hey! Who said he was YOUR little brother? And of course Tsuna's cute! What'd you expect?" Hayato yelled at Takeshi and Asari. While the three of them had this conversation, Tsuna was hiding behind Kyoya, holding onto the skylark's white button-down shirt. Kyoya didn't complain but he felt the need to glare at the ones who were making his adorable Tsuna uncomfortable, more specifically the other two pineapple haired children who were just standing there staring at Tsuna curiously.

"Kufufu. It seems we have an interesting one there. To be able to make those three so protective of him but truthfully, he is quite adorable," The older male with the dark blue pineapple hair said while the girl who had violet hair just nodded silently. Kyoya and Hayato settled on glaring at him while Takeshi continued to smile. "Oya, oya? It seems we haven't been introduced yet, little one. My name is Mukuro and this is my little sister, Chrome." Chrome blushed and hid behind her brother.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna," Tsuna stuttered and smiled shyly at the pineapple twins. Both of them blushed at his cuteness but Mukuro tried to hold it in as to not embarrass himself in front of his rival, Kyoya. Despite Mukuro's effort, he still could not escape from Kyoya's pervasive eyes.

"Hn… Tsuna, stay away from that perverted pineapple herbivore over there, alright?" Tsuna nodded, a little worried.

"Kufufufu. Whatever do you mean, Skylark-kun?" Mukuro asked eerily.

"Tch. Just what I meant perverted pineapple herbivore." At that, Mukuro took out a trident as Kyoya took out his tonfas.

While all this happened, Giotto and G were explaining what happened to Asari.

"So that's what happened, he doesn't have any family left and he's only about eight years old at most. I want to adopt him, what do you two think?" Giotto asked his friends.

"Haha! That's great! Congratulations, Giotto! Now you have a clone of your own!"

"WHAT! NO! What are you thinking? We can't keep him here! We barely know him! For all we know, he could be a spy from the enemy! He couldn't have hid from those people in that shelf! Besides, we have enough kids here as it is! Let's just find some other place for him!" This earned G glares from the three protective children and a soft sob from Tsuna, who had hid his face in Kyoya's shirt.

"D-do you *sniff* not like *sniff* Tsu-Tsuna?" This caused G feel a pang of guilt and the kids' glares to intensify. G froze. He couldn't believe this child could be this cute even when he was crying and most of his face was covered.

"Look what you did, old man! You made Tsuna cry! HOW DARE YOU!" Hayato took out sticks of dynamite from nowhere and was about to light them when Tsuna stopped him.

"Wait! Hayato-nii, please stop! Tsuna doesn't want people to get hurt!"

"Che. Fine, if Tsuna says so then I'll stop…" So Hayato says, but he continued to glare at his dad. This exchange amused the adults and the twins since Hayato usually wouldn't listen to anyone so easily.

_Hmm… Interesting. To be able to stop Hayato, get Kyoya to show emotion, and get Takeshi so riled up truly is admirable. I think he's a great candidate to be Vongola Secondo but does he have a Sky flame? I need to know him better first. _Giotto thought. "Hey Tsuna, I want to ask you something. Could you come here for a second? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He held out a hand for the brunette. Tsuna hesitated and clutched Kyoya's shirt tightly.

"No worries, Tsuna! Uncle Giotto is a good person! I'm sure he won't hurt you!" Takeshi consoled.

"Hn. That omnivore won't do anything. If he does, I'll bite him to death!"

"Yeah Tsuna! I'll protect you!"

"Mm…. Ok then…" Tsuna cautiously walked over to Giotto and took his hand. Giotto smiled gently and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Tsuna. "Ano… W-what do you want to ask me?"

"Tsuna," Giotto's expression turned serious, "Do you know if you have anybody who would take you in? I mean, you can't go back to your aunt's and I wouldn't want to puts you in an orphanage." The older male got a confused stare as an answer. "I see. Then would you like to live with us from now on? I'm sure the others won't mind having you around, especially the kids." This surprised Tsuna.

"Y-you would take Tsuna in? You won't hurt Tsuna, right?"

"Eh? Why would I hurt you? And of course I would take you in. That is, if you'd like to be with us…"

Takeshi was ecstatic, "That's great Tsuna! We'll get to be together from now on! Isn't that great, Hayato?" When he didn't get an answer, he looked over to his left and saw Hayato's eyes sparkling with a huge grin on his face. He then looked over to Kyoya and saw an expressionless face but with a happy glint in his eyes. Takeshi chuckled. All three of them are excited that they get a chance to live with their precious little Tsuna, the one who saved their lives years ago. If not for him, they wouldn't be here today. They wouldn't have met these people who took them in. Sure, they're happy to just be able to see him again, but it would be so much better if they got to live together so they have a chance to protect him and repay their lifelong debts to him.

Tsuna, unaware of the thoughts of the only three people he knew, looked over to ask for approval. What he saw made him delighted. He quickly turned back towards Giotto, "Ano… If you don't mind having me here… then… yes…." With that, Giotto and the kids cheered in their own ways….

Hayato and Takeshi was grinning and hugging the life out of the cute brunette while Kyoya's face stayed expressionless with a satisfied look in his eyes and Giotto stood by and thanked Asari and G for their approval. After their little happy session, they took Tsuna on a tour to make sure he won't get lost but they soon found out it was pretty hard seeing as the mansion was too big.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm sorry but I'm going to skip the introductions… Got lazy again…I know that I'm abusing some words here but I just can't help myself! Sorry! Ok, I got too lazy to describe those side characters there… They're just side characters, who cares how they look right? Besides they most likely won't appear anymore~. Also sorry if I got anything wrong here, I seem to be very bad at describing things. And uhhh... I changed some things too. The setting's supposed to be somewhat modern Italy in this story. Even so, I hope you liked this and please review! I'm not very good at writing but I hope this suffices! Thank you for reading!)**

**_**NOTE: Sorry everybody! I won't be updating my stories for a while! I've decided to finish at least half of the whole story before posting! Many apologies for the inconvenience but I wanted to make my chapters longer and to improve my writing skills while I'm at it! I'm so sorry! And thank you all for (hopefully) understanding! :)**_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me~ If it did, I wouldn't be writing ****fanfics**** about it now would I?**

**WARNINGS:**** OOC characters (especially Tsuna), some language, and a bit of shounen-ai? (more like perverted Mukuro). I think that's about it… Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: I'm not really good at writing but I just felt like this was a good idea so I wrote this. I hope you all like it and if there are any mistakes or anything, don't hesitate to tell me alright? Thank you very much for clicking this though! Please enjoy~)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap:<span>_

_ Tsuna, unaware of the thoughts of the only three people he knew, looked over to ask for approval. What he saw made him delighted. He quickly turned back towards Giotto, "Ano… If you don't mind having me here… then… yes…." With that, Giotto and the kids cheered in their own ways…._

_ Hayato and Takeshi was grinning and hugging the life out of the cute brunette while Kyoya's face stayed expressionless with a satisfied look in his eyes and Giotto stood by and thanked Asari and G for their approval. After their little happy session, they took Tsuna on a tour to make sure he won't get lost but they soon found out it was pretty hard seeing as the mansion was too big._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Three hours later after Giotto introduced everyone to Tsuna, everybody went to the dining room to eat. Yes, _everybody_ which includes Alaude and Kyoya. Alaude was there because of his adopted son - which was Kyoya - while Kyoya himself was there so he could be with a certain brunette he hasn't seen in years. It is common knowledge that they both hate crowds but they could put up with it. Besides, Alaude is pretty curious about the little boy who could make his son so protective. Actually, the same goes for everyone except for the three kids who actually knew the brunette. Those three, including Kyoya, were chatting animatedly with said brunette, ignoring everybody else who was staring at them. Though Kyoya was only listening with the occasional 'Hn's here and there.

That's what happened throughout dinner, with the actual eating part being ignored as well. The poor chefs were devastated since they had spent so much time preparing their best foods for their new young master just to have it pushed to the side like it was nothing. That is, until said young master's stomach growled. That caused them to have a spark of hope that their hard work would not go to waste after all.

"Ano…. C-can we e-eat n-now?" Tsuna flinched when everyone present stared at him. "D-did I say s-something w-wrong?"

"Haha! Not at all! You're right Tsuna, I'm hungry too! Let's eat!" Takeshi was always so cheerful. And with that, they all began eating and the chefs beamed, satisfied that their food would not go to waste.

"Mmm~ This is really good! Thank you!" Tsuna turned to smile at the hard working chefs who were standing just a few feet away, at the side to watch their masters and young masters' response to their food. This caused the chefs' grins to grow wider (if possible) before they ran out squealing like little kids in a playground. A question mark appeared over Tsuna's head as he tilted it to the side, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with them?"

"Umm... Nothing. Nothing's wrong with them. L-let's just continue eating!" Giotto replied nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later:<strong>

"Papa! Guess what, guess what?" an ecstatic Tsunayoshi ran into Giotto's office with said blonde sitting in front of a desk full of paperwork for him to sign, most of which are for damage done by his oh-so-close guardians.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Giotto asked his precious adopted son. Although it's only been two months, Primo, his Guardians, and their children all fell victim to the cute brunette's charm. Even some of the servants in the mansion were charmed by him!

"You know, you know. Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, and Uncle G brought me to the park to play today!" Tsuna exclaimed happily while he climbed onto Giotto's lap.

"Is that so? Did you have fun?"

"Un! We played baseball and then we had ice cream together!" Giotto smiled gently at his son. He was sure he had fun and was unharmed. "Ah! We also found a cute baby lion!" The blonde's eyes widened at that. Now _that _was unexpected.

"What?! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" And the worried parent persona appears. He promptly checked Tsuna over for any injuries and was relieved to find none. Tsuna giggled at the protectiveness being shown and shook his head 'no'.

"Nope! Natsu was injured when we found him so we helped him! Uncle G didn't want to at first but we per... Umm what was that word? Persua... ummm per-sua-ded. Yeah! That's it! We per-sua-ded him to help!" Seeing how Tsuna was laughing so happily while saying this, it's a sure thing that he didn't notice the frozen Giotto who was still holding him. "Papa? Papa, are you ok?" Finally noticing his shocked saviour, the small brunette waved his hand confusedly in front of his Papa's face, hoping to get a reaction. Primo would've stayed that way _very long_ time if he didn't remember something his son said at first.

"Wait, Natsu?"

"Yep! Natsu! That's the baby lion's name! We named him and brought him home!"

"WHAT!?" Giotto shouted, scaring poor little Tsunayoshi.

"P-Papa? D-did I do something wrong?" little Tsuna asked with tears in his eyes. The sight broke Giotto's heart so he calmed himself down before talking to his son again.

"No, no, no. It's not Tsuna's fault. I was just surprised and worried that - uh - Natsu would hurt you," he told the little brunette as gently as possible. At that, Tsuna giggled at his adopted father.

"It's fine! Natsu's a good lion! He wouldn't hurt me!" Tsuna assured Giotto before he went crazy with worry. "Besides, I had uncle G, Hayato-nii, and Takeshi-nii with me! If he was dangerous they wouldn't have let me take him home!"

"That's true but- ….. nevermind." Giotto didn't want his son to think he was overprotective (although the whole mansion already knows he is). "So, can I see him?" If possible, the small brunette's smile widened even more.

"Of course! That's why I came to tell you in the first place! Come on, let's go! He's in the infirmary with Uncle Knuckle!" The blonde was then dragged by his son towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I'm so sorry this chapter's so short! I just wanted to update you guys on my status and I thought: 'Why not just make it a short chapter. They'll at least have something to read.' This was actually just a filler part of the story but I guess it does reveal something important. :) So that's why I made this shorter than usual, I hope you guys don't mind!**

**Anyways, I'm currently starting the 5th chapter (I'm so slow =_='' sorry guys). I'll try harder but I also have schoolwork and I'm writing this without a real, set plan in my mind so please understand. I do have a general idea, though putting it together is another story. I'll update all the chapters I've finished so far once I'm done with the 15th one. Also, I might put pairings in this but it'll mostly be about family and such, not too into the romance part.**

**That should be about it. Thanks for reading guys. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I know I said I would make the chapters longer and I would only update once I have finished a certain amount of chapters and then update them all but... my stupid, stupid brother lost my USB that had all my chapters on it, so I was forced to rewrite everything on Google documents so that I wouldn't lose them anymore... I should've done this earlier... Anyways, I'm so very sorry for the short chapter this time! I'll make a longer one soon! I'm so sorry!) **

**For reference: **(Normal) **and** _(Thoughts)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Short Summary:<span>_

_So far, we know Tsuna's aunt was murdered but he was saved by the Vongola. He was then brought back to the Vongola mansion and met with his three childhood friends. Primo also decided to adopt the poor child. And that will be continued in the rest of the story..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**At the Infirmary:**

"Uncle Knuckle! Uncle Knuckle! How is Natsu?" A worried Tsuna ran up to a black haired man in priest's clothing with a bandage over his his nose.

"TSUNA! THE LION'S FINE TO THE LIMIT!" Knuckle replied.

"That's great! Papa, look! This is Natsu!" Tsuna held up a small, orange lion cub, with flames as a mane. "Isn't he cute, papa? Papa are you okay?" Giotto, who was - once again - frozen in shock due to the appearance of the small lion cub, was snapped out of his stupor by his son's 'innocent' statement.

"Tsu-Tsuna... Umm..." _Gaah! What should I say!? Ugh... _the mini Giotto in the blonde's mind is currently pulling all his precious, gravity-defying hair out from frustration.

"Hm?" Tsuna questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side, making him too cute to resist.

"N-Nevermind..." Mini Giotto is now crying tears of depression from being unable to say anything to his adorable son. _I swear, he's doing that on purpose! Wait, nevermind, he's too innocent to be doing that purposefully._

"Hm? Is that so? Well then, I'll go play with Natsu in the garden!" and the child bounced his way out the door with the little lion in tow.

"How am I supposed to explain that to my guardians? Letting my son keep something as dangerous as a wild lion in the mansion..." Giotto sighed before he also left the infirmary, to his office to continue signing the mountains of paperwork, reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Garden:<strong>

In the garden, there is a young black haired boy sleeping on a tree branch. A small, yellow, fluffy bird lands on the dark locks of hair, its beady eyes searching the vicinity for any unnatural movements. No. None at all. Still the same colorful variety of plants, the same wind rustling the green leaves, and the same morning dew dripping on its yellow feathers. Everything was the same as usual. "Kyoya-nii!" Well, other than that voice calling out for its master, that is. "Kyoya-nii!" The bird didn't alert its master though; he was sure the boy already knew, he didn't need Hibird to tell him. Besides, Hibird recognizes that voice, it's the same as the voice of that person who saved Hibird and gave him to his current master. Yes. It's that kind brunette's voice. He still remembers that day fairly clearly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

_One stormy day, Hibird was still just a small baby, barely able to fly. His parents tried their best to protect their nest but, in the end, they failed to protect his siblings as he was the only one left. Even as his parents gave up and left, even as the winds blew rigorously against his nest, and even as he was blown away by the strong winds, he desperately tried to survive, not giving up even that small ounce of hope that he would live. He flapped his tiny wings futilely until he tired himself out and fell, gravity pulling him down, eyes closed. He was just about to meet his death when __**he**__ showed up. His saviour, the one with the unusual hair, Tsunayoshi._

"_Are you alright little birdie?" Hibird, who was prepared to die from falling out his nest, felt himself being caught in the small hands of a human. He opened his black, beady eyes to see a brunette boy about five years of age and had caring, brown eyes, before he fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. _

_The next time Hibird woke up, he was all bandaged up, dry, and most importantly, __**warm**__. His brunette saviour was sleeping while hugging him gently, in a room the yellow canary* has never seen before. But then again, who cares right now? Hibird was sleepy and cold, and his saviour was warm. With that said, Hibird didn't hesitate in snuggling closer to the source of warmth, even if he was a stranger, and fell into peaceful sleep._

_The next day, Hibird woke up to see the same warm brown eyes staring at him in worry that soon changed into happiness once the human noticed he was waking._

"_Good morning, birdie~ Do you hurt anywhere? You just suddenly fell out a tree in the park yesterday. Good thing I caught you." _

_Hibird answered by chirping, "Alright! Alright!" then a, "Thank you! Thank you!"* Which made Tsuna gasp in amazement then smile kindly._

"_Wow! You're so smart~ Ne, ne! Do you want to live with me for a while? At least until your wounds are all healed up, ok?" And that was how he met the mysterious but kind boy named Tsunayoshi._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Hibird was snapped out of reminiscing when the same brunette ran up to him and pet him with one finger. Hibird chirped in content and flew up to nestle Tsuna's face then settled on the boy's head. He did this while his master watched in amusement. Hibari Kyoya always liked to watch his pet act like that with his cute, little Tsunayoshi. He could still remember that day his little brunette gave him that bird about three years ago.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

_It was a sunny day with a slight breeze, rustling his hair while he slept peacefully on the rooftop of Namimori Elementary. His eyes snapped open when he heard his favorite herbivore shouting his name. "Kyoya-nii~" Hibari Kyoya looked up to see just the person he was expecting, Tsunayoshi. _

"_What, Herbivore?" Hibari asked._

"_Kyoya-nii~ Look! Isn't he cute?" Tsuna said while pointing at the yellow fluff ball currently resting on his equally fluffy brown hair._

"_Hn." It was just a bird, nothing special, but he agreed since it __**was**__ kind of cute. Not that he was going to say that out loud or anything._

"_Kyoya! Kyoya!" Now __**that **__shocked the older child. That bird's actually pretty smart. "Herbivore! Herbivore!" Hibari's starting to like it more and more._

"_I found him a few days ago. He was injured so I brought him home!"_

"_Hn." Hibari was so busy staring at the bird that he didn't notice Tsuna watching him in interest. _

"_Since he likes you so much, would you like to keep him until he's fully healed? That is, if you don't mind." Now that got a reaction out of the normally expressionless boy: his eyes shone with excitement._

"_Hn." And so, Hibari held his hand out to the bird as a silent command to come over and the canary did so, flying away from Tsunayoshi and landing on Hibari's finger. _

_And from then on, Hibari and Hibird were inseparable. Hibird also helps him with his work as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience and disappointment! Also, from now on, I'll try to update regularly! But I'm not sure about the exact time I'll be able to update!**


End file.
